mockbusterfandomcom-20200215-history
Dogmons!
Dogmons! is an animated series for TV Brazil , focused on child audiences, created by Levi Light and produced by Studio Production Interval (same as Mega Powers! ) from 2002 to 2006, totaling 3 episodes (two unpublished).She uses the traces of Japanese animation, is considered a pseudo-anime , the first of its kind produced in Brazil. The animated series tells the story of Alex, Nando and Cris, and transported to the world of Dogmons, beings with special powers. Production began in 2002, when the series Pokemon and Digimon were at the height of his success, now totaling about 5 episodes produced, which in reality form only the first episode. Other two, which were produced and voiced, have never been shown, for unknown reasons. The first episode, named "The Portal", was released on DVD in Anime Family and Friends Anime Movies for Band. 3 The TV series was broadcast by the channel WTN , in a special program, named Dogmons! Show , which premiered on September 11 of 2008 , where one Beedog (a type of Dogmon) presented the program. The first episode was shown altogether into 5 parts. Besides the first episode, two episodes were also produced and production was intended to make 17 more of them. However, due to the low popularity of the TV series, which failed to open a contract with a TV channel opened, it was eventually cancelled, and no more was heard of them. History Canis-2B In the constellation Canis Major there is a star called Sirius, known as the Dog Star. Sirius is the brightest star in our sky. In fact, it is a double star. Along the orbits Sirius Sirius-B, a small white dwarf star. According to the professor JJ Lotsalies in his book "Dogs Were Astronauts", the ancient Egyptians closely followed the cycles of the star Sirius. He believed that in the distant past, beings come from that region of space visited Earth. Around Sirius is a system of seven planets. The second planet is KENNELS-2B, the planet of Bastets and Dogmons. The Bastets were the creators of Dogmons in a remote past. The planet has a very similar to the Earth's atmosphere and its gravity is also similar to ours. But he has some strange characteristics. KENNELS-2B has a single continent that goes around around the planet. It is covered by a vegetation similar to that of Earth (few plants were brought from Earth by Bastets and have adapted very well to the planet).No presents some common forms of life here on Earth, such as insects, bacteria and viruses. Today, only Dogmons live there amid the ruins of Bastet civilization that abandoned the planet. Dogmons The story tells the adventures of Alex, a young boy of 12 years who had a father who had disappeared a few months ago.On a certain day, Alex finds a mysterious diary written by his father. So, Alex travels to the home of her cousins, Cris and Nando in Rio de Janeiro, in search of an answer. Together, Alex, Cris and Nando are a mysterious portal that tele-transporting finished in time and space, to the planet of Canis-2B, a planet for thousands of light years from Earth, home of Dogmons, similar beings to dogs that have powers to defend themselves from the dangers of the planet. There, the trio make friends with a Greendog, who possessed the power to turn into a Dragodog. Together they find a bee colony called Beedogs dogs, led by queen bee Buzydog. Now the trio have to look for Teacher Lotsalies with the help of Dogmons. Production When Pokémon and Digimon became a hit in Brazil, and in many parts of the world, the studio along with Levi Interval Light (creator of show) began to generate the idea of creating an animation of the same gender. Initially, research was conducted with children and youth, so that the three main characters could be created. The first designs appeared in 2001, however, only be realized in the next year. The series was created to encourage others to work with Brazilian studios animations created in the country rather than imported products. They also had plans to launch other animations after the end of Dogmons !, and apparently it seems that the series managed to do that a few years later. The dubbing of the design occurred in Animavox , a Brazilian company specialized in dubbing cartoons. To present the show, the Yamato Corporation created a booth with products and the release of the first and only DVD Dogmons! at Anime Anime Friends and Family, which had the first episode complete, rather than divided into 5 parts. The event was a success, counting on the participation of the voice actors from the animated series, which talked about the production of it. Although their production has become a success, the series failed to avenge, especially the lack of interest of broadcasters to display it. Music The theme song, with the name of "The 4 Elements" was composed and sung by Christiano Turret, famous Brazilian voice actor. Music production and sound design were done by Ivo Dias in partnership with Paulinho Valoni the opening theme, and Cleber Renno in the composition of the incidental tracks. Two versions of the opening theme were recorded with the same letter, however, note that Christiano was singing different in the first part of the first episode and the second part. Probably the first full episode has an opening, and the other two had another, which leads to believe that WTN has access to all three episodes produced, rather than just the first one. There was also a song called "Be Different" which was part of the soundtrack of the fourth part of the first episode, in the scene where Alex takes Greendog, Nando and Cris to the village of Beedogs. In closing, we used a version the instrumental opening song. Characters Human *'Alex' (voice of Gustavo Nader ): It is an adventurous boy who came from Varginha, Minas Gerais. His father is an explorer, and Alex wants to follow the footsteps of his father. He is 12 years old and dreams of discovering where your father is, since not think he died. When you go to Canis-2B, he befriends Greendog. Seems to have the attitude of a leader among his cousins. Looks like Cris. *'Cris' (voice Flavia Fontenelle ): Has 11 years, and not afraid of anything. She is very intelligent, and has a collection of books, which usually read several times. Born in Rio de Janeiro, and dreams of becoming a teacher. Looks like Alex, though ashamed to admit it. Befriends a Beedog when it comes Canis-2B. *'Nando' (voice of Gustavo Pereira): It is the youngest team, with nine years of age. Born in Rio de Janeiro and is the brother of Cris. He's playmaker in video games, and her favorite is Star Listing Days Wars (a parody of Star Wars). His dream is to become a famous astronaut. It is the first to notice that there is a climate between Cris and Alex, although both deny. *'Prof. JJ Lotsalies' : Father Alex, he is a scientist who was the first man to discover an alien race, but everyone thought it was a lie then he found a portal that took him to another planet. This missing since then. *'Parents Cris and Nando' : are caring and looking Alex in the first episode. Were close friends of his father Alex. *'Alex's mother' : She never appeared on the show, except for a photo that was in the home of Chris and Nando room.According to Alex, she was very sad, and still could not overcome the disappearance of his father. Dogmons *'Greendog' : It is a type dogmon Earth. It is very lively and loves all who are around you. When you get angry, turns into Dragodog more only uses when he sees his friends in danger, never to protect himself. As its name implies, the color of your skin is green. Has claws orange color and is a friend of Alex. *'Beedog' (voice of Ana Lúcia Menezes in the design / Carla Guimarães in the program): They are "bees dogs" and can fly. His most powerful attack is the Sting Energy. His version is transmuted Buzzydog (voice of Miriam Fischer ), however, rarely mutates, because when that happens, she becomes the queen bee of the group. Her skin is yellow and orange, and becomes friends with Cris. A puppet version of a Beedog is used in Dogmons! Show. *'Wizdog' (voice of Carlos Seidl ): dogmon is a fire type. He is very mysterious, and was responsible for delivering the book to Alex from his father, also taking the kids to the portal. Dominates the psycho-power and when it transmutes, becomes the Wiccandog. Media TV series The TV series was produced by Interval Productions from 2002 to 2006 with about 3 episodes, each divided into 5 parts.The initial plan was to produce 20 episodes, however due to the low budget production can not continue, giving up the show. The Band Movies released on DVD the same year of release of the animated series, and there was a plan showing the series on TV, however, it never happened. Until today, the other two episodes that were produced, and would present other Dogmons, which were put on the official website, never been displayed. In 2005, the Range opened contract with WTN to display the series, however, not known if all the episodes were closed. The web-channel exhibited only 5 pieces of the first episode. The animated series was canceled later, however, it is unknown if ever, the production will once again work with the show for a new series, or continue to the old design, which to date, has never had an order presented. Manga When the Band Films released the DVD of the series, together, a manga was released telling the story of the first episode. Because it is a volume 1, had intended to release a full manga, with other volumes, however, due to the failure of the show, there was never a second edition. In the manga, it told more detailed stories that were not presented in the animated series, as the whole history of Alex's father, and a little more about the planet Canis-2B. As far as the TV series, is the uncertain return of this manga, or just a continuity. With Dogmons! was presented at WTN Kids, a magazine called Kadikê presented again with the first manga volume, and with a few hobbies Beedog. The magazine did not have a volume 2, as well as manga. Program The WTN Interval Productions commissioned for a program completely dedicated to Dogmons, which was named Dogmons! Show , presented by a Beedog with voice and interpretation of Carla Guimarães, and a robot, voiced by Anderson Freitas.The program premiered on September 11, 2008, and the opening was sung by Christiano Turret. The program presented the first full episode, however, the other two episodes, which were also produced, were never presented in the program. The vents used in the two episodes produced were used in other parts of the first episode, however. Still, other shows, which were also produced by the interval ended up being presented in the program, running the original course, which was to publicize Dogmons! Among the other attractions presented during the program, estavão Account Grandpa , the show live action Mega Powers! , Spertinho and U Hug. The program has won a second season, more currently is not active anymore. Games Never released a PC game or any console, however, the official website of the animated series, four games were available.In the first "Print and Paint", the player could choose between six drawings (five of them Dogmons and one of the three protagonists), then it was only paint printing. Another game was the "Puzzle", where the player chose between EASY and MEDIUM for assembling a puzzle of one or more Dogmon. Another game on the website was "Find the Pair", where the player has to play a type of "Memory Game" with characters from the show. The last game was updated on the site "Cut and Mount", where the player could print dolls of the characters and Dogmons to play. 7 Facts *In 2008 (the same year of release Dogmons on the internet) was made an official website of the series. This site contains some mysteries of Dogmons and also revealed pictures of Dogmons not yet featured in the series (eg .: Wiccandog, Gameradog, Sharkdog ...). The site remains the same from one year without any news. *The Greendog recalls Terriermon from Digimon Tamers . *The Gameradog (shown on the website of Dogmons) recalls Blastoise from Pokemon . *In Mega Powers! (same creator of the series) in the episode "Concrete and Steel" appears a girl playing with a stuffed Beedog. *Although many people think that the series ended in the first episode, but not because the series still has two more episodes already produced which are still unreleased in the internet. *The WTN Kids (which was displayed the 1st episode) is presented by a dogmon that is Beedog (played by Carla Guimarães) and your computer (played by Anderson Freitas) on a program called Dogmons! Show . *Dogmons was not the only Brazilian to be based on Pokémon and Digimon series, as there are two others as: **Brasimon - A series in manga form only 3 issues. It shows children using animals of the Brazilian fauna (for signal powers) to battle it out in tournaments. **Gamemon - Another series in the form of manga, but just one issue. It tells the story of a boy who found a deck of cards that could summon monsters with powers. She also has some characteristics with Yu-Gi-Oh! , one anime that also talks about battle monsters / pets. Both series were canceled as Dogmons, not gain notoriety nor good profits. *Juliana Brandão, former participant of Big Brother Brazil 5 took part in the dubbing of the series, voicing Ferina.However, as the two episodes produced are unavailable, has never been seen her participation. Gallery Human Characters Dogmons Greendog.png|Greendog Dragodog.png|Dragodog Beedog.png|Beedog Videos Category:Anime TV Series Ripoffs